Meet The Spicers
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: Chase/Jack CHACK - Having a relationship with an ancient dragon warlord may seem hard enough, but try having to explain it to your parents! What’s an evil teen genius to do? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Homecoming

MEET THE SPICERS

Alrighty, as promised here's my latest chaptered CHACK story!

Although there may be some references, this isn't a sequel to my first story _I Didn't Know Jack Had A Cat_ . You don't have to read it to get this story-just know that: (1)Chase and Jack have been dating for a while and (2) Jack and Kimiko are on friendly terms.

PLOT: Having a relationship with an ancient dragon warlord may seem hard enough, but try having to explain it to your parents! What's an evil teen genius to do?

DISCLAIMER: Xiaolin Showdown is exclusively owned by Christy Hui and obviously not me!

WARNING: SLASH, MALExMALE, SHONEN-AI, YAOI-whatever you wanna call it.

CHAPTER 1 - Homecoming

**Once again in his basement lab of the Spicer mansion, the evil teen genius is busy working on another robot creation. Well, working was a bit of an overstatement. Jack's mind is clearly elsewhere as his hand absent-mindedly continues to tighten the same lug nut for the last hour or so. The young genius is beyond distracted as thoughts of his relationship with a certain dragon run through his head. And as anyone knows, a distracted genius is about as useful as a focused idiot. **

**Lost in his thoughts, the red-head barely notices the appearance of fire-monk, Kimiko Tohomiko.**

"**Hey Jack."**

"**Oh, hey Kimiko."**

**Noticing the teen's uncharacteristic lack of enthusiasm, the Japanese girl raises an eyebrow.**

"**You seem down in the dumps, what's wrong with you? Did you run out of pudding or something?" -inquires Kimiko, trying to get a laugh from the morose goth.**

"**Nah, nothing that serious. I was just thinking about Chase."**

"**Did you two get in a fight or something?" **

"**Of course not! Three years of hero worship are finally paying off - I'm now Chase's apprentice and we're dating. Everything is wonderfully fantabulous."**

**Glad that he is back to his normal eccentric self, the Fire dragon sits on one of his empty work tables. Since Kimiko is wearing a casual, dress(underneath a green hoodie), she crosses her legs. Dangling a black flip-flop from her foot, the Asian teen looks to Jack before asking her follow-up question.**

"**Then what's the problem?"**

"**My parents." -begins the albino. "They're coming home soon. My mom is always trying to set my up with the daughter of one of her socialite friends. So, I'm trying to figure out a way to tell them that not only is their son gay - I've been dating a 1500 year-old evil dragon man that surrounds himself with the souls of fallen warriors for the past five months. They barely let me work on my robots, I don't know how they're gonna take this."**

"**Who says you have to tell them anything? If your parents don't ask about your love life, then don't bring it up."**

" **. . . That doesn't exactly sound like the type of advice a monk should give. Honestly, I feel a little gypped."**

"**Fine, **_**'The wise adapt themselves to circumstances, as water moulds itself to the pitcher'.**_** Happy?"**

"**Very."**

**As the two talk, a alarm begins to go off. Looking toward the large screen against the basement wall, Jack and Kimiko watch as a black limo pulls into the mansion's driveway. A look of pure panic crosses the pale teen's face.**

"**Ohmigod . . . OHMIGOD! . . . **_**OHMIGOD! **_**WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! MOM SAID THEY"D BE IN TOMORROW!**"

"Your parents?" -inquires Kimiko, trying to guess what Jack is freaking out about.

Too distressed to answer the other teen, the evil genius quickly orders his Jack-bots to put away his more deadly creations. The robots erupt into a frenzy as they whiz back and forth, hiding their master's other machinations and plans for world domination. Deciding that moving would probably prove to be a bad idea, the monk simply watches all this with mild interest. Out of the corner of her eye, Kimiko spots Jack as he starts to change out of his trademark black coat and into a t-shirt. Cerulean eyes widen when they catch a glimpse of his pale back that is littered with what looks like . . . _claw marks?_

"_Looks like somebody was having fun. . ."_

Silently amused to no end by the seriousness of the relationship between the two Heylin, an all-knowing smirk crosses her face. It is short lived as the Xiaolin is surprised when Jack suddenly bolts up the stairs. The teen girl follows, curious to finally see the rest of the Spicer family.

Once upstairs, Jack(with Kimiko following) walks into the grand foyer of the mansion. Since this is the first time the monk has seen the inside of the house(besides the basement) her eyes take in the elaborate décor. However, the evil teen is watching as his parents enter the front door- the servants bringing their luggage inside. Dr. James Spicer(Anthropology and Archaeology) is a tall, good-looking man with an average build, along with hazel eyes and chestnut-brown hair. His wife, Andrea Spicer, is slender with short, curly red hair and green eyes. Jack clearly has his mother's feminine looks, but his father's traits are present too. When her eyes fall upon her teenage son, Andrea walks over to hug him.

"Jack, it feels like it's been so long since I've seen you! How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Mom." -replies the genius, returning the hug.

As they talk, Jack's surprisingly well-groomed hair is playfully rustled by his father's large hand.

"DAD, not the hair!"

"You haven't changed a bit, son! Though I think you've grown a few inches. . . And is that _muscle_ I see?"

Busy teasing their son about his new physique, the Spicers haven't quite noticed Kimiko yet. A smile is on her round face as she takes in the familial scene before her. Knowing surprisingly little about Jack's family, the monk had expected the Spicers to be mean and stuck-up like many of the other wealthy couples she knew. However, after seeing how much they cared for Jack, she was beginning to wonder why the evil teen was dreading their visit.

"Jack, who is this?" -asks Mrs. Spicer, finally noticing the Japanese teenager in her house.

"Oh, um . . . this is Kimiko Tohomiko," -begins the pale genius. "she's a friend of mine."

As he introduces her, his parents look the fire dragon up and down. The awkward years of puberty have had their effect on Kimiko, turning her adolescent body into that of a beautiful young woman. Today, her hair is short with brown highlights that frames her oval face. Both teens start to squirm uncomfortably under the criticizing stares of the Spicers.

"Jack, I never knew you had it in you . . . you take after your old man!"-announces his father who playfully nudges him in the arm.

"Finally, I get to meet my son's first girlfriend!"-exclaims the red-haired woman. "And she's so pretty too!"

"Wait a second-"-interjects the goth.

"Jack, you said her last name is Tohomiko . . . is she related to Sojiro Tohomiko of Toho Toys?" -inquires Dr. Spicer.

"Yes he's my father, but Jack and I aren't-"-answers Kimiko.

"Excellent, he's an old friend of ours! You two must come over for dinner during our visit! Who would've thought that our children would be dating?"

As Jack's parents walk away, busy planning the up-coming Spicer-Tohomiko dinner party, the two teens simply stare at them with varied looks of confusion and shock on their faces. They then turn to each other in complete disbelief. The fire monk is the first to break the silence.

"Do they think that you and I are . . ."

"Dating?"

'Yeah . . ."

"I think it'd be safe to assume that." - replies Jack, in a voice entirely too calm about the situation.

" . . . huh."

" . . . huh."

"You know, if Raimundo ever heard that, he'd be **very** unhappy."

"I'd be more concerned about a certain Heylin warlord."

Taking a second to imagine themselves dating each other, they laugh at the ridiculous idea and the reactions it would get from both Raimundo Pedrosa and Chase Young.

"I guess we better go tell your parents the truth before this gets out of hand."

"Not so fast Kimiko. . . I've got an idea."

At that comment, the teen girl gets an uneasy feeling in her stomach as a grin grows on the evil genius' face. A grin that all who knew Jack Spicer well enough, meant to get ready to listen to one of the most absurd things you've ever heard.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hope that whetted your CHACK appetite! **

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to break it off here(now that I think about it, the next chapter will probably be pretty short too). **

**For the sake of plot, I pretty much had to develop James and Andrea Spicer from scratch. I figured that since in the show Jack is really attached to his mom and loves her a lot , she can't be that bad. I made her the busy-body socialite type and his father is an archaeologist/college professor(hence his traveling and busy schedule). Obviously, the Spicers are well-off, most likely by inherited wealth. **

**For some reason, I really like writing Jack and Kimiko as friends. I think that since he's into robotics and she's a hacker/heiress to a toy company they could form a good friendship(To make myself clear, I am not a fan of Jack/Kim pairing).**

**P.S. If any of you are fans of this pairing, I don't mean to offend - just stating my opinion.**

**Next chapter: Jack's plan will be revealed and it should be fairly humorous if I do my job right.**

**ANYWAYS, you know the deal. Please leave a comment and/or creative criticism and visit the sites below and sign the petitions!**

**To put seasons 2 and 3 on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n /**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon series around, LATER DAYS!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	2. Hear Me Out

**MEET THE SPICERS**

**Woot! Chapter 2 fresh off the computer hard drive!**

**Although there may be some references, this isn't a sequel to my first story **_**I Didn't Know Jack Had A Cat**_** . You don't have to read it to get this story-just know that: (1)Chase and Jack have been dating for a while and (2) Jack and Kimiko are on friendly terms.**

**PLOT: Having a relationship with an ancient dragon warlord may seem hard enough, but try having to explain it to your parents! What's an evil teen genius to do?**

**DISCLAIMER: Christy Hui is the all-powerful Ruler of the Xiaolin Showdown Universe, I only rule the tiny Universe in my head. **

**WARNING: SLASH, MALExMALE, SHONEN-AI, YAOI-whatever you wanna call it.**

**CHAPTER 2 - Hear Me Out**

"Absolutely not."

"Tch, You can say that again."

A sigh escapes the lips of Jack Spicer as his idea is immediately shot down by Chase Young and Raimundo Pedrosa. Kimiko simply shakes her head, completely unsurprised by the two males' reactions.

The four are currently in the cavernous lair of the dark prince - a recent and common occurrence due to the lack of active Shen Gong Wu. The warlord is sitting on a flight of stairs as one of his feline warriors lounges beside him, twitching it's tail in mild interest. Before him, the two monks stand as they all focus on the pale teen, who is in between both parties, trying to explain his idea. Needless to say, it isn't going over very well, since both Chase and Raimundo have identical looks of complete, un-amused seriousness on their faces.

"Would you guys just let me explain the entire situation, before you shoot it down?"

The question earns the goth a pair consenting grumbles from the Heylin warlord and Shoku warrior. Taking it as a 'yes', Jack continues.

"My parents are in town for the weekend. To get them off my back, Kimiko and I will PRETEND to be dating each other-"

"Why don't you just forget the scheme, and just tell your parents that you and Chase are dating?" inquires the Brazilian with his usual sardonic tone.

The monk turns to the teen genius, awaiting his answer. Chase's eyebrow raises in question as he too is curious to the reason behind his mate's deception.

"You don't understand. If I told my mother that I'm gay, she'd have a heart attack! She's practically made it her life's mission to have grandchildren!

"Your mom seemed really nice Jack, I think she'd understand if you just told her." -interjects Kimiko.

"I don't think so. Every time they come home, my parents force me to attend boring parties in attempts to match me up with the daughter of some business partner. I've told them a million times, that I don't want to go, but they just tune me out. _But_, if I already have a girlfriend, then I don't have to go and they'll let up on the whole match-making thing."

As they all think it over, the plan does make sense in a "sitcom scheme just waiting to go horribly wrong" kind of way. Raimundo looks over to his girlfriend next to him, surprised by her lack of input in this.

"Kimiko, did you really agree to this?"

"Yeah, Jack really looked like he need the help. Besides it's only for a weekend, and I didn't really have anything else to do."

"Thanks Kimiko, it's nice to know my personal strife is entertaining enough for you."

"It passes the time."-replies the Asian teen.

"Spicer."

Tensing at the use of his last name and the icy tone Chase's voice adopts when he's displeased, Jack turns and moves closer to the Heylin prince.

"Yes?"

"I do NOT like this scheme of yours." -starts the dragon in a voice only he and his mate can hear. "The idea, even a falsehood such as this, of you with another aggravates me to no end."

"I know and I'm REALLY sorry! You know that I'd never ask if it wasn't important. It's just that . . . my parents don't even know that I'm evil. If they found out I'm gay too, they might have a brain aneurysm and send me to one of those de-gay facilities all the way in Utah!"

"You say that, as is if I would let them send you anywhere without my consent."

"I guess you wouldn't, but isn't it better to avoid any unnecessary conflict?"

Gazing hopefully at his master, Jack silently prays that the use of the immortal's own words would help persuade him to agree to the plan.

"Using my own teachings against me, . . ." -begins the evil warrior with slight amusement. "You learn quickly, apprentice. Very well, I shall trust your judgment and comply with this arrangement."

Happy and aware of the grand favor Chase is granting him, the goth hugs the warlord around the neck. The dragon allows the affectionate behavior, long since used to the constant, unabashed displays of the teen's affection.

"Don't let it be said that I do not entertain your whims, Jack."

Nodding in agreement, the red-head tightens his hold on the ancient warrior. Kimiko and Raimundo watch the rather cute display before them, silently waiting for Chase's consent. As the fire monk holds back a chuckle, Raimundo looks at her as he determines how comfortable he is with the situation. Surprisingly - it's not much. It's not that well known, but the wind dragon is fiercely protective of his fire counterpart. As the only female Xiaolin monk, she had quickly earned his respect from day one at the temple but that didn't keep him from worrying about her. The Brazilian releases a condoning sigh as he runs a hand through his chestnut hair. Knowing that Kimiko had pretty much made up her mind, there was little room for discussion.

"I want to go on record saying that I think this is a bad idea. And if you two insist on doing this, we better agree on rules."

"Like what?"- question Jack and Kimiko simultaneously.

"There's really only one MAJOR rule- you two do the BARE MINIMUM to convince Jack's parents that you are dating. I assume you both know what I mean by that."

"Got it." -reply Kimiko and Jack in unison.

"Alright then, let's go Kimiko, Master Fung wants us all present for afternoon training."

Raimundo turns to leave the mountain and return to the Xiaolin Temple. Before Kimiko follows him, she speaks to Jack.

"You have my number, call me if you need anything Jack. Later Chase."

The monk chuckles to herself before catching up to her boyfriend. The two leaving Jack and Chase to themselves. A small frown appears on the warlord's face at the familiarity the Xiaolin monks recently decided to address him with. Studying the dragon's features, the teen villain starts to fidget nervously.

" . . . So, are you as mad as I think you are?"

"I advise that you remember who you belong to Jack. Do that, and we should have no problems."

"Tch! Like I could forget, seeing as a certain dragon likes marking me-"

As Jack speaks, he slides his way into Chase's arms. The training he's been given didn't just tone his body it also made him incredibly limber. Both results proved enjoyable during their "nighttime activities". Looking down at his apprentice, the dragon is greeted by the trademark grin the teen flashed to get back on his good side.

"Not that I mind."

"If you did, I would simply have to remind you that there are others that would gladly take your position, _without_ complaint. "

"Like stupid, fugly old witches who can't take a hint?"-grumbles the genius. "Don't remind me."

Smirking at the desired reaction, gloved fingers begin to remove the trademark coat from the pale body it covered. A far from simple task, as Jack often hid various tools and gadgets within the inner pockets that were prone to activate at the slightest provocation. Though, with the growing frequency of removing the garment, it made no difference to Chase. As his mate's body is slowly exposed, a lecherous gleam is reflected in his gold eyes.

"Perhaps I should remind you of something else, instead?"

Catching the innuendo, ruby eyes widen as the pale teen is pressed against the staircase and his mouth is overwhelmed by the warlord's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Xiaolin Temple . . .

"Moshi-moshi Papa!" -chimes Kimiko as she greets her father through her cell phone.

"Kimiko, I'm glad you called. Earlier today, I received a strange phone call from James Spicer-san."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was invited to a dinner to discuss the relationship between you and their son, Jack. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that you where dating Raimundo-kun."

"Well I am, . . . it's a long story, but for the weekend, I'm temporarily Jack Spicer's girlfriend."

" . . . Would it be asking too much for an explanation when I arrive tomorrow?"

"Of course not Papa. I'm just doing a friend a favor!"

"I'll make the arrangements, so I'll be seeing you soon."

"Ja mata!"

With a satisfied smile, Kimiko closes her phone. Raimundo has been leaning against the doorframe of the room since the phone conversation started, his arms folded over his chest.

"Alright, Dad is on his way, everything is going smoothly!"-chirps the Toho company heiress.

"You seem a little _too_ excited about this scheme, Kim."

"Rai, you aren't still mad are you?"

"Why would I be - I mean, doesn't every guy want his girlfriend dating another dude?"

"Ah, sarcasm - your native tongue . . . For the upteenth time, you have nothing to worry about. I'm your girlfriend, Raimundo, and proud of it. So stop being such a baby."

"Is that any way to talk to your leader?"

"Well right now, Raimundo Pedrosa -Shoku warrior, Dragon of Wind, and leader of the Xiaolin monks is acting like my adorably jealous boyfriend. So I'll treat him as such."

" . . . "

"Stop worrying so much."

To make her point, the fire monk quickly kisses him on the lips as she makes her way out of the room- green eyes following her movements.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping, I might as well get a new outfit out of this."

The comment causes the wind monk to smirk to himself, despite his disapproval of the plan. He decides to search for Omi and Clay, hoping that some training will get his mind off of loaning his girlfriend to Jack Spicer.

TO BE CONTINUED

***SIGH*Jack Spicer and his crazy schemes . . . **

**I always thought that this would've been a fun idea to put in the show. It would've been a cool way to learn more about Jack(and who doesn't want that). I know this is supposed to be CHACK-centric, but RaiKim are my 2nd**** favorite Xiaolin couple, so they will most likely make some more appearances.**

**Author's notes:**

**Fugly - short for "f%&king ugly" one of my favorite words of all time(I have no idea why)**

"**Moshi, moshi" - phone greeting("Hello") in Japanese**

**-kun - Informal Japanese suffix usually used with males**

**-san - Formal Japanese suffix, used with both sexes**

"**Ja mata!" - See you later!**

**Next Chapter: Chack goodness, need I say more?**

**ANYWAYS, you know the deal. Please leave a comment and/or creative criticism and visit the sites below and sign the petitions!**

**To put seasons 2 and 3 on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n /**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon series around, LATER DAYS!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	3. Quality Time

_MEET THE SPICERS_

_Here we go, Chapter 3!_

_Although there may be some references, this isn't a sequel to my first story I Didn't Know Jack Had A Cat_ . You don't have to read it to get this story-just know that: (1)Chase and Jack have been dating for a while and (2) Jack and Kimiko are on friendly terms.

PLOT: Having a relationship with an ancient dragon warlord may seem hard enough, but try having to explain it to your parents! What's an evil teen genius to do?

DISCLAIMER: Christy Hui owns the rights to this series and therefore makes money when she writes about it. I don't and therefore get paid jack-squat.

WARNING: SLASH, MALExMALE, SHONEN-AI, YAOI-whatever you wanna call it.

CHAPTER 3 - Quality Time

**At the Spicer mansion, Jack's mother is busy preparing for the upcoming dinner with the Tohomikos. Andrea Spicer is directing her staff of maids and servants as they get the house in order. Mr. Spicer is absent from the house as he is at the local university, giving a lecture on the social hierarchy of Aborigines tribes in Australia. Upon entering the dining room, Jack is just in time to watch his mother try to decide which color the table cloth and napkins should be.**

"Hey Mom, . . . what're you doing?"

"Straightening up of course, Jack! We have to make a good impression on the Tohomikos. This is the first time you've brought a girl home, I just want everything to go perfectly."

"It's not that big of deal."

"Of course it is!" -insists the red-haired woman. "Kimiko and her father could possibly be my in-laws so I want them to feel welcome."

"_**In-laws?** _Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?! Kimiko and I aren't that serious-"

"And whose fault is that?"

With an affectionate ruffle of his hair, his mother turns her attention back to choosing a color palate for the table dressings.

"This is supposed to just be a simple dinner, right?" -asks Jack as he watches a maid shine some silverware.

"Of course, it's not as if I'm having the _antique_ silver shined."- replies the socialite with a chuckle. "Now, what is Kimiko's favorite food?"

"Um . . . sushi?"- the young genius guesses lamely, earning a questioning stare from his mother.

"Jack, she's your girlfriend, you should know what she likes to eat! Can you at least tell me if she's allergic to anything or her favorite color?"

"Uhh . . ."

"Why does she put up with you?"-teases Jack's mother.

_Welll, I know all that stuff about Chase. His favorite food is barely cooked meat, he's only allergic to ugly Heylin witches, and his favorite color is blood red-although, he probably likes the liquid more than the actual color . . ._

Lost in his ponderings and pleased with his intimate knowledge of his actual lover, he doesn't notice that his mother had been staring at him. The entire time waiting for an answer.

"Uh . . . I'll just call her and find out."-supplies the teen genius.

"I have an idea, why don't you two go out or something? You've been locked in the basement almost all day, some fresh air would do you good."

". . . I guess I could use a break."

Jack picks up his black coat and heads out of the door, walking towards the front gate of the Spicer estate. The late summer sun casts his shadow before him as the goth steps onto the sidewalk. Once he's safely far from his family's property, he flips open his cell phone and dials Kimiko's number.

"Hey Kimiko, I have some questions for you."

"Okay, shoot." -answers the fire monk, her curiosity piqued.

"What's your favorite food?, Do you have any allergies?, and What is your favorite color?"

"Gyoza*, I have no allergies that I know of, and blue I guess. Why do you want to know?"

"My mom asked. Apparently, I'm a sucky boyfriend for not knowing the answers off the top of my head."

"That doesn't exactly make you a great friend either." -teases the Xiaolin.

"Well then what's my favorite-"

"Pudding; pollen; and judging by your wardrobe, black."

" . . . I hate you."

"I know. Anyway, what time is dinner tomorrow?"

" 8-ish I guess." -responds the goth in a lackluster tone.

". . . Restrain yourself Jack, I think your excitement is dripping out of my phone."

"It's not you, I just hate having to keep my relationship with Chase a secret from my parents."

"If it bothers you this much, then maybe you should try telling them the truth. It's only a matter of time before it comes out anyway."-advises the monk.

"I know, but I was thinking I'd tell them a little later-"

"Like when they receive an invitation to the Young-Spicer wedding?"-finishes the Japanese teen.

"Hah hah, very funny . . . maybe I should go pop-in on Chase, though."

"Well, 'pop' away. I have to go pick-up my dad from the airport, so I'll see you tomorrow night. Later."

"Later."

As soon as he closes his phone, a deep voice is heard behind the pale teen.

"Hello Jack." -greets Chase, materializing out of nowhere.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" -screeches Jack as he jumps a good foot into the air.

"It never ceases to amuse me how easily startled you are."

"STOP. **DOING**. THAT. Are you trying to kill me?!" -inquires the teen as he tries to slow down his heartbeat.

"Of course not."

"Huh, It's kinda weird but I was just on my way to see you."

"I know," -replies the warlord, golden eyes busy searching the area. "That is why I'm here."

"Aww, You came to get me! Aren't you just Mr. Thoughtful?" -teases the evil teen with a mocking smirk.

"Hnnn . . . Do you have some time to spare?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Well, it has occurred to me that due to this recent 'endeavor' of yours, there is a certain activity you and I have not shared, in quite some time. I was hoping to rectify that, **immediately**."

As they talk, a familiar gleam appears in golden eyes that causes Jack to raise a suspicious eyebrow.

"Are you talking about the kind of activity-"

"That has you covered in sweat and begging for my mercy?" -finishes the Heylin prince, his voice lowered seductively. "One could surmise that."

Without waiting for an answer, a strong arm snakes around the thin genius' waist and the two villains disappear in a flash of dark magic. Neither Heylin aware of an all too familiar black crow that has watched the entire scene from a nearby branch.

A few hours later . . .

Jack Spicer is lying on one of the marble floors of the dragon lord's lair, his red hair is plastered to his face by the layer of sweat covering alabaster skin. The cool marble serves as a makeshift icepack, soothing the goth's worn-out and exhausted body. When he hears the familiar cadence of Chase's approaching footsteps, crimson eyes narrow instantly.

"You . . . are such . . . an evil, lying bastard . . . Chase" -the teen accuses between pants.

"I've been called worse." counters the Heylin lord. "Besides, when I told you I would have you 'covered in sweat and begging for mercy', I never said it would be the result of sex. Your current state is the fault of the lascivious state of your mind. So, the blame lies solely on you."

"Yeah, well. . . you're a tease."

Smirking at the youth's indignant response, Chase picks up his exhausted apprentice in his arms and starts walking to another area of the lair.

"Where are you taking me?"-asks the teen as he tries to register where the two are headed.

"You did an adequate job training today and have earned a reward. Does a relaxing bath sound suitable to you?"

"Only if you join me."

"That could be arranged."

Entering the palatial bathing area of the citadel, Chase removes Jack's clothing and eventually his own. He then emerges them into the already-prepared bath water. The soap that has been used forms into a thick lather rather than billowy clouds, creating the illusion that one is bathing in warm cream. The effect is further enhanced by the soft vanilla scent that emanates from the bath and fills the room.

Leaning back into the well-muscled chest of the Heylin lord, Jack closes his eyes and sighs contently. Strong hands then begin to wash the pale body of the sweat and grime from their training session. Busy with his task, Chase begins to reflect on the progress his eager student has made, pleased with the results. Jack was still rather klutzy and unsure of himself, but he definitely made up for his shortcomings with enthusiasm.

The teen was agile and limber with a mischievous personality that could rival Puck, the great trickster, himself. Taking this into account, the Tai Chi master had decided to instruct Jack in Nan Hou Quan(meaning Southern Monkey Fist) and Tai Sheng Pek Kwar(Lost/crafty monkey variation) kung fu - to no one's surprise. Chase knew how clever and unpredictable his mate was, so why not train the boy to use those strengths in battle?

As his fingers work over the lithe form before him, the immortal admires the muscle definition that the teen's maturing body was acquiring. The goth remained lean, but his strength was quickly growing- his punches and kicks were even starting to have some force behind them(A fact the Earth-monk Clay found out at the last showdown). His thoughts are interrupted as a small moan that escapes Jack; the warlord's large hands had managed to massage out a particular knot of stress in his upper back.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you being so nice?"

"The mood struck me."-replies the ancient villain.

"Oh, it's just that I figured you'd still be upset with me."

Choosing not to immediately respond to the evil teen, Chase's hands begin to wash crimson hair. The silent action surprises Jack, but as he opens his mouth to question it, he is interrupted.

"As I told you before, if you feel it is necessary, I will comply with this scheme of yours. Although . . . "

A large hand turns the younger male's head so that surprised, scarlet eyes peer up into tranquil, golden ones. However the genius knows that the calmness belies the intensity in which the dragon is staring at him. As a result, Jack is mesmerized as the warlord continues to talk.

"Even **I **have limits to my patience, Jack."

The teen is further stunned when he feels fingers trail down the column of his throat. This action reminding him how vulnerable he is to the other side of his lover's personality. Despite this, he isn't afraid. Ruby eyes soften as he realizes what the dragon is communicating to him:

_**The Heylin's extremely possessive nature is aggravated by allowing Jack to pretend to be dating someone else. And, if Jack was reading the dragon lord correctly, the man was even worried about his safety.**_

At this realization, a small chuckle makes it's way out of the young villain's mouth. Startled, Chase looks down as pale fingers thread their way through the inky strands of black hair.

"May I ask what is so amusing?"

"A few months ago, you couldn't have cared less about me-let alone who I hung out with. But now . . ."

As Jack speaks, a blush begins to grow on his cheeks as he nervously plays with the lather between his fingers.

"Now you're actually worried about me. I guess it's just nice to know that you care."

As the teen smiles like the love-struck fool he is, he shifts his smaller body closer to the dragon lord's. Chase rolls his eyes and returns to his task of washing his mate's hair. Only when he's sure Jack can't see his face does the ancient warrior allow a genuine smile to cross his features.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Wow, even I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy after writing this. . .**

**Sorry about tricking you guys into thinking this chapter was going to have some citrusy action, I really couldn't help it(But, if it helps, remember that this fic is rated M).**

**Some Author's notes:**

**Gyoza: Japanese dumplings that can be filled with a variety of meats and/or vegetables**

**Puck:**** Fae character from William Shakespeare's play, **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**. Basically he was the jester of Fae King Oberon and was known for his tricks and practical jokes.**

**Nan Hou Quan****: I didn't make this up! It actually is Southern monkey fist kung fu as practiced by (drum roll please). . . Shaolin monks! Basically it involves a lot of tumbling, lunging, acrobatics and sometimes the use of a staff the user climbs for height advantages(sounds pretty cool right?). **

**Tai Sheng Pek Kwar(Lost/Crafty monkey variation)****: Pretty much what it sounds like. The fighter pretends to be lost, scared, confused, etc. in order to lure it's opponent into a false sense of security. And then, WHOOPAH! they attack! [Tai Sheng means "Great Spirit"(in reference to the Monkey King from the story Saiyuki/Journey to the West) and Pek Kwar means "Axe Fist"]**

**I figured that if Jack Spicer learned any kind of martial art, it would be a combination of these!**

**I did a lot of research for this chapter, but it's all good - I enjoy learning!(If you want to know more about any of this stuff- look it up on Wikipedia!)**

**Next chapter: Jack and Kimiko have their 'dinner' with their parents and have an unexpected guest!**

**ANYWAYS, you know the deal. Please leave a comment and/or creative criticism and visit the sites below to sign the petitions!**

**To put seasons 2 and 3 on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n /**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon series around, LATER DAYS!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	4. The Dinner Party

**MEET THE SPICERS**

**Chapter 4, Get it while it's hot!**

**Although there may be some references, this isn't a sequel to my first story **_**I Didn't Know Jack Had A Cat**_** . You don't have to read it to get this story-just know that: (1)Chase and Jack have been dating for a while and (2) Jack and Kimiko are on friendly terms.**

**PLOT: Having a relationship with an ancient dragon warlord may seem hard enough, but try having to explain it to your parents! What's an evil teen genius to do?**

**DISCLAIMER: Xiaolin Showdown and it's characters belong to Christy Hui, not me - I have to keep reminding myself of that. **

**(If I could, I'd love to make a comic book that continued the series!)**

**WARNING: SLASH, MALExMALE, SHONEN-AI, YAOI-whatever you wanna call it.**

**CHAPTER 4 - The Dinner Party**

The night of the long-awaited Spicer/Tohomiko dinner party has at last arrived. On this moonlit night, a single black limousine pulls up to the front of the Spicer's mansion.

The door opens to reveal Kimiko Tohomiko and her father. Sojiro Tohomiko is wearing more formal attire than he's used to –basically he's wearing a blazer OVER his choice of graphic t-shirt. Kimiko is wearing a teal kimono-sleeve dress with a pair of brown Grecian sandals. Long black hair is styled into a elegant bun that rests on the nape of her neck with chunks of hair that frame her face.

Upon entering the Spicer's home, the two Japanese are greeted by Jack. The young teen is wearing a white button-up shirt and black slacks. Over the shirt he is wearing a red tie and suit vest; the long sleeves of his shirt have been rolled up to a ¾ length. Scarlet hair is styled as it usually is, but his face shows his obvious anxiety.

"Kimiko, thanks for helping me out."

"Maybe you should hold up on the gratitude, we still have to get through dinner first." –remarks the monk trying to get her friend to relax.

"That's true. . . Hello, Mr. Tohomiko. Thanks for coming."

"It is not a problem. Kimiko has explained everything to me on the way here. Although personally, I greatly disagree with a child deceiving their parents."

As finishes his comment, Mr. and Mrs. Spicer make their way into the foyer of the large house. Mr. Spicer is wearing slacks with a dress shirt and tie straight from Versace's new men's line-it is fairly obvious that he had come home from the college early just to attend this dinner. His wife is wearing a Diane Von Furstenberg print blouse that is tucked into a tan pencil skirt and a pair of simple pumps. Upon seeing , Mrs. Spicer immediately greets him with a bright smile on her face.

"Tohomiko-san, it's been quite a while! If it wasn't for our children who knows when we would've seen each other again?"

"I suppose it has been quite awhile Andrea-san. It's good to see you again too, James."

"You as well, Sojiro."- replies Jack's father.

As their parents greet each other, the two teens stare at them, both wondering how exactly the three had met prior to this night. Their thoughts are interrupted as one of the maids enters the room and clears her throat to get the attention of the five occupants.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spicer, dinner is now served."

With that, the three adults and two teens make their way into the dining room of the mansion. The large room is painted a light blue and is decorated with original Cezanne and VanGogh paintings - no doubt gifts to Mrs. Spicer from her globe-trotting husband. In the center of the room, is a sturdy dark-wood table covered with an elaborate table-scape of fine silverware, cloth napkins, and water goblets. The evil teen has to use all his willpower not to roll his eyes.

_In what world is this is a NORMAL dinner, Mom? If I ever bring Chase home, I'm not giving her ANY time to plan._

The Spicers take their places at the table, James at the head with his wife at his right and his son on his left. Next to Jack, is Kimiko who sits next to her father at the other end of the table. Once seated at the table, the first course of dinner is served- an appetizer of grilled prawn gyoza. The sight of the gourmet version of the Japanese girl's favorite food practically has her salivating. Her attention is brought back to the light conversation by a single seemingly-innocent question by Andrea Spicer.

"So, Jack . . . Kimiko, tell us all how you two met!"

The two teens look to each other, wide-eyed as they both realize that neither one of them thought to collaborate a story. As a look of panic threatens to make it's way onto Jack's face, Kimiko smiles as she quickly makes up a story for Jack's parents.

"Well Jack and I met at a videogame convention in Tokyo, about a year ago right?"

"Uh . . .yeah?" -answers Jack, not knowing where Kimiko is going with any of this.

"Anyway, Jack was completely annihilating the competition in a Goo Zombies tournament when I first saw him. Since I helped create the game, I was interested to talk to him. We ended up exchanging e-mails, and before I knew it, we were dating."

As Kimiko tells the "story", red eyes watch with fascination as the fire monk lies so well and convincingly.

"I didn't know monks could lie so easily."-whispers the redheaded teen.

"Well, I _could_ tell the **truth **just as easily, Jack."-whispers the female monk with an all-knowing smirk that quickly wipes the smug expression off the pale youth's face.

"Jack always did have a skill for videogames and robotics, I suppose a girlfriend that is the heiress of a major toy company would be a likely match." -surmises Jack's father with a large grin on his face.

"Yes, the two of you make such a cute couple!"-exclaims Jack's mother.

At the comment, Jack and Kimiko exchange disbelieving looks. Each imagining the response such an observation would get from a Heylin warlord and a Xiaolin Wind dragon. But before they can further their thoughts a large crash is heard as the side wall of the Spicer mansion is blown apart. Coming out of the cloud of dust are the unmistakable figures of Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean.

"Forgive us, are we interrupting?" - inquires the legume.

At the appearance of the two villains, the two teens tense up.

"Wuya and Bean?! What're you two doing here?!" -demands Jack.

At the question both Heylin smile crooked grins as they visually size up Jack and Kimiko.

"Let's just say that our combined hatred for a certain dragon prompted our visit."-replies Hannibal with his usual southern twang.

"What are you talking about?" -inquires the Xiaolin monk.

"We're here for Spicer, so don't interfere fire brat!"

"W-who are you people?!"

The shaking voice of Mrs. Spicer brings attention back to the three parents that are completely confused by the recent events. Realizing the now dangerous situation, the teen genius presses a button on his watch that causes three Jack-bots to appear - much to the further surprise of his parents.

"There's no time to explain. Mom, Dad, Mr. Tohomiko, please follow the robots and go to my lab. They'll protect you."

"Jack-"

"Dad, I really need you to just trust me right now."

Hearing the serious tone of his son's voice, James Spicer nods and leads his confused wife after the robots. Before following them, Mr. Tohomiko looks to his daughter.

"Kimiko, be careful. These villains seem far more dangerous than Panda-Bubba."

"I will, Papa."

When their parents are safe and out of harm's way, the two teenagers turn back to face the unwelcome guests with hard glares.

"Such good children,"-begins the evil legume. "Protecting your parents from the big, bad villains."

"Shut-up Bean! The sooner I kick your butt back to the Yin Yang World, the better!"

"Big words coming from such a little dork like you Jack."-taunts Wuya. "But it doesn't matter, you're coming with us!"

With that, the Heylin witch lunges at Jack - who quickly dodges out of the way. The evasive maneuver causes him to slide across the marble floor. Surprised that the awkward teen managed to avoid her, green eyes narrow dangerously. Wuya then runs towards him and leaps up to deliver a kick right to his head. Seeing this Jack rolls and moves into a defensive position. Using his forearm, the pale youth blocks her leg from connecting with his head. Now exposed to an attack, Jack lands a strong blow to her stomach - causing the witch to stumble back. Wuya's breath is ragged as a hand grabs her middle in pain, stunned that it was caused by the goth before her.

Meanwhile across the room, Kimiko is engaged in a fight with Hannibal Bean. Being slim and agile, the Xiaolin dragon uses series of fast kick and punch combinations to attack the vegetable villain. To defend herself, she uses acrobatic flips and speed to avoid Hannibal's whip-like appendages. Out of the corner of her eye, the fire monk is surprised to see Jack holding his own against Wuya - Chase's training obviously paying off. Avoiding another barrage of tentacles, Kimiko's attention is quickly brought back to her own fight.

The apprentice of Chase Young is living up to the title as he uses his newly acquired skills to hold off Wuya. Since his attacks are wild and unpredictable, Jack has managed to land quite a few blows on the witch's body that will leave some nasty bruises. Growling in annoyance of the teen's new martial arts prowess, the Heylin sorceress decides to attack him in the one place she knew it would hurt.

"Who knew you'd learn how to actually use that awkward body of yours?" -baits Wuya.

"I'm Chase Young's pupil, I can't embarrass him by getting defeated by someone as pathetic as you."

Allowing the insult to roll off of her, the manipulative witch continues with her plan.

"Your existence is an embarrassment to the entire human race, Jack. It's a complete mystery why someone like Chase would even be associated with you. Seeing how arrogant he is, He probably just keeps you around to stroke his ego and warm his bed."

The witch's taunting causes Jack to hesitate for a second, but that's all Wuya needs. Taking advantage of the opening, the Heylin delivers a blow to his head, causing the red head to fall. A sickening crack is heard as Jack's head hits the floor and the teen begins to slip into unconsciousness. Distracted by the sound, Kimiko is overpowered by Hannibal before she gets the chance to help her hurt comrade. Approaching the pale youth collapsed on the floor, Wuya can't help but spit out one last insult.

"To Chase Young, you will always be nothing but an insignificant, sniveling _worm_."

Satisfied, the witch and the legume prepare to depart from the Spicer Mansion with their hostage in tow. But before Hannibal can pick up the teen, Kimiko protectively stands between him and the unconscious genius. The Xiaolin monk isn't in any condition to keep fighting by herself and without wu, but her inert maternal protectiveness prevents her from just letting the Heylin take Jack.

"If you're taking Jack, you'll have to take me too."

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"Take her."- interupts Hannibal. "We don't have the time to argue. Like any dragon, Chase is never too far from his possessions."

Wordlessly agreeing to the legume's statement, Wuya and her vegetable cohort disappear with Kimiko and Jack in a flash of dark magic.

---------------------------------------------------

Within the cavernous halls of Chase's citadel, the dark lord is perusing an ancient scroll. Well, he isn't so much reading as just trying to get his mind off the uneasy feeling he's had all day. The dragon had been tempted to follow Jack, but the boy had asked him not to, reasoning that Chase was just being paranoid.

But Chase's instincts, as paranoid as they may be, were **never** wrong.

His thoughts are interrupted as he senses the presence of a Xiaolin monk in his foyer. Transporting there immediately, the dragon is greeted by Omi with the Golden Tiger Claws attached to his right hand. The frantic look on the young monk's face only confirms his sense of dread.

"What happened?" -states the Heylin prince, his question sounding more like a demand.

"Jack and Kimiko have been captured by Wuya and Hannibal Bean!"

Hearing the news, golden eyes widen and then narrow into deadly slits. A dark energy forms around the dragon as his true form threatens to break through his human shell. Sensing the change from Chase's normal, even demeanor, Omi continues his explanation.

"The others are awaiting us at Jack's house, we should depart immediately."

Slashing the tiger claws before him, the Dragon of water creates a portal to the Spicer Mansion. Without further discussion, Omi and Chase pass through it.

TO BE CONTINUED

**I really wouldn't want to be Hannibal or Wuya right now(You'll see why in the upcoming chapters).**

**There's some unintentionally Jack-bashing in this chapter, but no worries I'll make it up to you guys. **

**A Few Author's Notes:**

**- I love writing/drawing fight scenes, it's like choreographing a dance. Then again, kung fu is kind of a secret hobby/border-line obsession of mine.**

**- If any of you are familiar with Bleach, Kimiko's fighting style is similar to Yoruichi and Soi Fon's.**

**- And if you guys haven't noticed, The Golden Tiger Claws are my favorite Shen Gong Wu!**

**Next chapter: Chase and the monks go rescue Jack and Kimiko, and discover the real plot behind their kidnapping.**

**ANYWAYS, you know the deal. Please leave a comment and/or creative criticism and visit the sites below to sign the petitions!**

**To put seasons 2 and 3 on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n /**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon series around, LATER DAYS!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	5. Importance

**MEET THE SPICERS**

**Chapter 5, Buckle up this is going to be a doozy!**

**Although there may be some references, this isn't a sequel to my first story **_**I Didn't Know Jack Had A Cat**_** . You don't have to read it to get this story-just know that: (1)Chase and Jack have been dating for a while and (2) Jack and Kimiko are on friendly terms.**

**PLOT: Having a relationship with an ancient dragon warlord may seem hard enough, but try having to explain it to your parents! What's an evil teen genius to do?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I ever met Christy Hui (the owner of Xiaolin Showdown), I would probably hug her.**

**WARNING: SLASH, MALExMALE, SHONEN-AI, YAOI-whatever you wanna call it.**

**CHAPTER 5 - Importance**

**Northern Tibet, just along it's shared border with China. A decrepit temple stands on the side of a mountain, a ghost of its former self. Judging by the weeds and dust that have grown over the stone remnants, the holy structure has long since been abandoned. Underneath the temple is a catacomb of halls and rooms that were used to house supplies and refugees from wars long past.**

**Such a place proved to be perfect for two Heylin villains to call home and store their hostages.**

Locked in one of the many store rooms, Kimiko and Jack are waiting their captors' reappearance. Well, Kimiko is waiting, Jack is still unconscious. The former computer hacker is trying to get a signal on her ever-present PDA. Unfortunately it has been reading "NO SIGNAL" for the last fifteen minutes. Sighing in defeat, the fire monk puts the device away and walks over to the evil teen as he begins to stir. A pained groan escapes his throat as Jack tries to sit up.

"Mmmrgh . . ."

"Easy, Jack,"-warns Kimiko as she helps him sit up. "You're lucky that blow to the head didn't cause a concussion."

"I'm not so sure it didn't. My head feels like someone was River Dancing on it . . . where are we?"

"I'm not sure; Wuya and Hannibal just dropped us in here and left. I'm not even sure that we're in China anymore. All I know for sure is that we're pretty deep underground."

At the mention of Wuya, the memories of the previous hour flood back to the redheaded teen. Specifically, the last thing Wuya said to him before he passed out completely.

"_To Chase Young, you will always be nothing but an insignificant, sniveling worm."_

The memory causes Jack to drop his gaze and a solemn expression washes over his face. Seeing this change in mood, Kimiko can tell the goth is depressed about something. When a thought crosses her mind, the monk giggles to herself.

"What's so funny?" -inquires Jack, thrown off by the sound.

"I was just thinking back to when Hannibal and Wuya kidnapped us. The look on Wuya's face when you punched her out was hilarious."

". . .Thanks."

"Jack," -begins Kimiko, her joking smile replaced with a sincere look. "I bet Chase would've been very proud of you."

"Really?" - inquires the teen, a hopeful look in his ruby eyes.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, sometimes I think that I'm just a convenient way for Chase to pass the time. . . like I'm just around until he comes across something more interesting."

"You don't _really_ think that do you?!"-Kimiko asks incredulously.

" . . . It wouldn't be the first time Chase has toyed with me."

_**SLAP!**_

"OWW! What the hell was that for Kimiko?!"-whines the redhead as he rubs the back of his head.

"Because apparently, you needed some sense beaten into you, Jack Spicer!" -shouts the fire dragon. "Look, we all know that Chase hasn't always been the nicest guy to you, or anyone for that matter - it's part of his Heylin Dragon Prince of Darkness thing. But has he ever misled you about your relationship or how he feels about you now?"

". . . No, Chase never lies."

"See? There you go. Don't believe whatever crap Wuya told you, she only said it to make you question your relationship with Chase. She's just jealous that dragon-boy is with you and not her."

Jack can't help but smirk at the nickname Kimiko had started calling Chase, knowing that the dragon himself would frown at it.

"I know that Wuya's jealous. It's just hard to believe that I finally get to be with Chase, and he's even training me as his apprentice. All I've done in return is let myself get captured by an old witch and a crazy bean who are going to use me to get to him."

"Jack-"

Before the monk can reassure the goth, the lock on the door is opened, allowing Wuya and Hannibal to enter the small room. The Heylin sneer at their captives as they close the door behind them. Seeing that Jack has regained his consciousness, the legume grins evilly.

"Ahh! Jack my boy, it's good that you are awake. We wouldn't want you to miss anything. Today will be most interesting."

"What're you two up to?"-demands Kimiko, her temper flaring up.

"Oh you know, the usual evil and mayhem, maybe a little _snack_."

As the witch speaks, she raises her hand that has a goblet of soup. The consistency is like Lao Mang Long soup, but the color is a pale yellow instead of pea green. Smelling the familiar scent, Jack's curiosity causes him to look over to see where it's coming from.

"What is that?"

"This is Di Xiao Long soup, Jack."-answers Wuya. "It's the anti-potion to the Lao Mang Long soup Chase drank that turned him into his current form and allows him to maintain his human body. By drinking _this_ soup, he becomes mortal and completely powerless."

"Like Chase would ever drink that shit!" -shouts Jack, his anger completely overpowering his judgment.

"Oh I think he will, because if he doesn't, then he'll never see his _apprentice_ again."

"How original."-replies Kimiko under her breath.

"You do realize that it's only a matter of time before Chase comes here to **maul** you, right?" -comments the evil teen.

"Think whatever you want Jack. But if I were you, I'd hope that Chase is feeling a little hungry when he gets here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the continent, two Xiaolin monks are inside the Spicer Mansion investigating the kidnapping of Kimiko Tohomiko and Jack Spicer. Right after they had been corralled into Jack's lab, Mr. Tohomiko had a sent a text message to Raimundo. The Shoku warrior had then sent Omi to inform Chase while he and Clay went to the scene of the crime. At the moment, the Earth monk is speaking with the parents, trying to get some more details from the worried adults. Suddenly, a slash of swirling magic appears as Omi and Chase step out of it and into the large house.

"How does everyone keep appearing out of nowhere like that?" -Mr. Spicer wonders out loud.

"Clay, have you found anything else out?"-Omi inquires urgently.

"Well according to Mr. Tohomiko, Hannibal and Wuya appeared during dinner. He and the Spicers were herded into the basement, while Jack and Kimiko fought them. Unfortunately, they were overpowered and taken away."

"After they left, I did manage to access the security cameras, here's the footage."-adds the Japanese businessman.

As he speaks, Sojiro Tohomiko sets up a laptop computer to show the video feed of Wuya and Hannibal crashing the dinner party. Upon seeing his enemies attack and injure Jack, Chase emits a low growl. However, one particular phrase uttered by the ancient witch makes the dragon's blood boil.

"Did they leave anything behind?"-inquires the warlord struggling to maintain his form.

"Nope." replies Clay.

The Texan monk looks over his shoulder at Raimundo who is sitting on the floor, in a meditation position.

"That's why Rai is trying to find some trace of them-"

"W-Who are you people? Where's my son?!"

Andrea Spicer's sudden questions make them all turn their heads to the red-haired woman. Her eyes are wide with fear, but her maternal instincts are stronger as she worries for her son's welfare. Taking it upon himself, Dojo decides to explain the situation from his perch on Clay's shoulder.

"The teenagers are Omi, Clay, and over there is Raimundo. Together with Kimiko they are monks from the Xiaolin Temple. That man is Chase Young, he's an . . . _associate_ of theirs. All you need to know is that they are all here to help get Jack and Kimiko home safely."

If the preceding events weren't startling enough, having the situation explained by a small green dragon renders Jack's mother and father completely silent. Once that has been settled, Omi turns to talk to the Dragon of Wind who is completely focused in his meditative state.

"My friend, have you found anything yet?"-the small monk questions impatiently.

His question is answered with silence as the leader of the monks inhales and exhales deep breaths. All of Raimundo's chi is being focused on his task.

"What is he doing?"-asks Chase with impatience.

"Raimundo is using his element of wind to search for traces of Jack or Kimiko. Since wind can travel anywhere, we should be able to find them host paste!"

"You mean 'post haste', Omi."

Upon hearing the Brazilian's sarcastic voice, they all turn to hear the results of his search.

"It's faint, but I have a steady read on Kimiko and Jack. Wherever they are, at least they're together."

"What direction?" -Chase.

"South-west, My guess is somewhere near Tibet."

"Hnn, there's a plethora of abandoned buildings in that area from the last war. That'd be the most likely area for Hannibal and Wuya to hide."

Taking the Golden Tiger Claws from Omi, Chase slices a path from the mansion to an uninhabited stretch of Tibetan landscape. Omi and Clay depart first, leaving Raimundo and Chase with the Spicers and Mr. Tohomiko.

"Raimundo-kun, make sure you and Kimiko come back safely."-offers the Japanese man with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I will Mr. Tohomiko."

"What about Jack?" -asks Mrs. Spicer, regaining her voice. "Aren't you going to make sure he comes back safely too?"

With a knowing smirk, Raimundo points a thumb at Chase.

"That's what he's for."

The wind dragon's comment leaves Jack's mother and father speechless. Kimiko's father simply shakes his head with a smirk at the Brazilian's blatant statement. Without any further words, Raimundo and Chase step through the portal to join Omi and Clay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning at the Ancient temple . . . Well, **below** it is more accurate.

Jack and Kimiko are still trapped in the stone storage room that is presently serving as a jail cell. The teen genius is sitting in one of the corners in deep thought as the fire monk is currently on the floor by the door. The Asian girl is using a small make-up mirror to see what is on the other side. After a few minutes, she's stands up dusting of dust from her dress, a small frown on her face.

"It seems Hannibal left only his bird to watch us. Knowing him, he probably has a telepathic link with it."

As Kimiko speaks, the pale teen has gotten up and made his way to her. His quick red eyes inspect the hinges of the old door and the lock that keeps them in the room.

"I don't care what happens to me,"- begins Jack with conviction. "But, I'm not gonna let that bitch and that bean give Chase that soup."

The Xiaolin is taken aback by the sudden appearance of Jack Spicer's backbone, no doubt a result from the influence of a certain dragon lord.

As widened blue eyes return to normal, a small smirk crosses Kimiko's face.

"So . . . what's your plan?"

The evil teen wordlessly raises an eyebrow in question of the monk's response.

"Don't tell dragon-boy, but the guys and I would rather have him be our 'main evil adversary' than Wuya or Bean any day. At the very least, he manages to keep things interesting and is FAR less annoying."

At the admission, the two comrades exchange a look of mutual understanding. Both parties are now united in their efforts to get out of their current situation and get rid of the concoction in Wuya and Hannibal's possession.

"So, about that plan of yours, Jack-"

"Umm, it basically consists of you blasting the door open."

". . . And you call yourself a genuis."

"Look, they can't all be amazingly complex and awesome! I figure that since the metal of the door is pretty ancient and rusty, it shouldn't be too hard for you to melt it."

"Maybe, but Hannibal's bird is still out there. The second I break down the door, Wuya and Bean will be down here to lock us back up again. _And even if we can avoid all that_, we still have no idea where we are-"

"Then all we need is a diversion!" -interrupts the evil genius. "Something that will distract Wuya and Hannibal long enough so that our escape will go unnoticed and give us enough time for a head start."

"Like what?"-questions Kimiko.

All the sudden, a thunderous crash is heard that shakes the entire room. The vibration causes stones to shift and dust to fall from the cracks in the ceiliing. Ducking underneath a table, the two captives avoid the debris that's falling around them. After things settle down, the unmistakable sounds of a fight is heard above them. A grin appears on the fire monk's face when she senses the chi of her three friends and the ominous aura of one pissed-off Heylin warlord. Recognizing the familiar draconic aura, Jack turns to the girl beside him with an evil smirk.

"I think we've got our diversion."

Taking the hint, Kimiko gets into her stance and aims her hand towards the large door.

'WUDAI FIRE MARS!"

The incantation ignites orange and red fire around her fist. Focusing her energy, the Xiaolin monk intensifies the flame until it turns into a royal blue. In a swift movement, she brings her arm down and slashes the door with the single attack. The metal lock melts away, the heat too intense for the old and worn metal. Scrambling out of what's left of the door, Jack and Kimiko run past Hannibal's spy, the smoke acting as a cover for their escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, above ground . . .

In what resembles the former courtyard of the temple, Chase Young and the three Xiaolin monks fight their way inside the holy structure. After a long search of the Tibetan lands, the four had come across the abandoned building and begun their attack. Hannibal and Wuya's army of stone warriors are decimated as attacks of water, earth, wind and pure dragon rage rip through their numbers. Watching the united attack, the two Heylin cohorts watch the battle before them.

"Wuya, did you ever think you'd see the day when Chase Young would once again fight alongside the Xiaolin monks?"

"It brings back memories. All that is missing is Guan's superiority complex and Dashi's horrible jokes."

Hearing their comments, the Heylin dragon's eyes narrow as he bounds towards his adversaries. Sharp claws dig into the worn stone as he makes his way towards Hannibal and Wuya, their faces contorted with smug smirks. At the base of the stairs, the ferocious reptile changes back to his human form and begins his ascent. Each step increases the malevolent and murderous intent that emanates from the warlord.

"Hand over Jack Spicer."

"What, no hello?"-asks Hannibal.

"NOW!"-roars the irritable dragon.

Stopping halfway up the stone steps, Gold eyes bore into the skulls of the legume and evil witch. For a moment, Wuya is unsettled by the pure malice in the dragon's eyes. Hannibal's smile only widens at his former apprentice's actions.

"Not so fast Chase. If you want the boy back, it's gonna cost 'ya."-drawls the Bean.

As soon as the words leave the villain's mouth, a strong gust of wind forces it's way through the temple. Stirring up the dust and dirt, neither Heylin can see a thing, they simply try to keep their footing at the surprising gale. Chase however, remains completely still, his dark hair swirling around him as the only sign of the storm of anger within. As the wind dies down, Hannibal and Wuya are surprised to see Raimundo, Omi and Clay glaring up at them. At their feet are the remains of their stone army.

"Chase isn't the only one losing his patience! Where are Kimiko and Jack!"

As the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons makes his demand, green eyes narrow at them from beneath chestnut brown hair.

With a toothy grin, the legume complies and waves one of his tentacles. Appearing out of nowhere, is an image of the goth and female monk as they fight their way through another stone army. They are obviously outnumbered, but for the time being the two are holding their own. Kimiko's naturally destructive fire abilities make quick work of the rock warriors as Jack's intellect allows him to trick the warriors into destroying themselves. Both teens are incredibly quick and flexible, allowing their fighting styles to complement each other well. Despite this teamwork, the two are quickly getting tired and are beginning to show signs of fatigue.

"They look exhausted, don't they?"-observes Wuya with a knowing smirk tugging at her lips. "I wonder how long they will last . . ."

"What do you want of me?"-Chase snarls out, his human form threatening to meld back into his dragon one.

With a wave of her hand, a large goblet is summoned to the witch's hand. As his nose catches the scent, draconic eyes narrow as their owner recognizes the odor and a scowl appears on his face.

"Are there no depths that the two of you will not sink to?"

'What is in the goblet, Chase?" -questions Omi, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Di Xiao Long Soup. It is the anti-potion that negates the effects of Lao Mang Long Soup."

"Precisely."-states the legume. "So what will it be, my former apprentice, save Jack by giving up your immortality or keep your immortality by losing Jack?"

The question is answered by silence from the Heylin prince. Sensing Chase's hesitance, the evil vegetable decides to push him even more.

"I'd decide quickly if I were you. Even with the fire monk's help, he won't last long . . ."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Eh . . . I've been better."-replies the red-haired goth.

The two exhausted teens are currently behind a rock formation, taking the time to catch their breaths. Tattered clothes stick to the sweat on their skin and their ragged breaths fill the silence. Wuya's stone warriors are being held back by one of the Japanese monk's fire shields.

"We need to get out of here or Wuya is just going to keep overwhelming us."-observes Jack.

"Well blasting out of here isn't an option this time. This temple's foundation are old, even a small explosion could collapse the entire thing on us. And even if it didn't, I don't think I have enough energy to do it."

Silently agreeing with the girl beside him, the teen genius looks around, trying to find someway out of the situation. Suddenly he spots a pile of old wooden barrels in the far corner of the room. Getting up, Jack makes his way over to inspect them, all to the great confusion of the Xiaolin monk.

"Jack?"

Turning around to face Kimiko, the teen's red eyes have that familiar, mischievous gleam to them.

"Hey Kimiko, can you sense _exactly _where Chase and the monks are?"

"Sort of . . . They're directly above us, give or take a couple of yards. What are you thinking in that head of yours?"-asks the Japanese girl suspiciously.

"I just got an idea. Help me move these barrels!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at the goblet before him, golden eyes narrow in serious thought as the dragon lord considers his options. If he imbibed the potion, Chase would simply have to drink another dose of Lao Mang Long to regain his powers and immortality. However, until that time, the warlord would be more vulnerable than he has been in over 1500 years - he would be mortal and surrounded by his enemies. Hannibal and Wuya would jump at the chance and kill him before the potion even reached his stomach. The only real uncertainty . . .

. . . was the Xiaolin monks.

Despite their uneasy truce, Xiaolin and Heylin were still on opposing sides - that was an undeniable truth. Logically he couldn't trust that the monks wouldn't take advantage of the situation as well. After all, if he were in their position he'd do the same without a second thought.

"Make your choice, Chase."

The witch's impatient demand snaps the ancient warlord out of his reverie.

"Do not bark orders at me, hag! I am far from one of your mindless excuses of a minion."

"Chase Young," -interupts Omi, successfully gaining the former monk's attention. "You must not trust Wuya and Hannibal Bean, they will not keep their word!"

"I am well aware of that, young monk."- begins Chase, his jaw set with resolve. "However, in this matter, my choices are limited."

While Chase talks, Raimundo keeps his eyes on the image of Jack and Kimiko as they stave off the stone warriors. Green eyes widen in confusion as he watches the two roll a bunch of old barrels into a pile. He pieces together their plan when his fire comrade aims a hand at the pile of barrels that seemed to be full of a dark gray powder that has a strong resemblance to gunpowder . . .

"**OMI! CHASE! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!"**

Confused by Raimundo's warning, the two heed it and leap off the stone staircase. As soon as Chase and Omi jump into the air, the stone staircase begins to shake and fall into itself in a fiery explosion. They land just as a thick cloud of dust and debris covers the entire courtyard in a gray haze. Taking the initiative, Clay erects a protective stone dome to deflect the flame and falling debris. Out of the thick cloud of dust, two figures emerge - it is Jack and Kimiko coughing and covered in dirt.

"Take that you stupid rock monsters!"

"Jack, they're rocks. They can't hear you."

"Tch . . . Way to be a buzz kill, Tohomiko."

As the two talk, Jack helps the exhausted fire monk to her feet, rolling her eyes at his last comment. Meanwhile, Chase, the monks, Wuya and Hannibal stare at the duo in complete shock. Single-handedly, the teens had managed to defeat a small army of stone warriors and blast their way through thick layers of stone to the surface. And all of this accomplished with nothing but a few bumps and bruises to show for it.

Noticing the multiple sets of eyes on them, Jack and Kimiko stop their conversation and wave to their friends.

"Hey guys!"

"HOW DID YOU TWO **DO** THAT!" -screeches Wuya.

Upon hearing the familiar grating voice of the Heylin sorceress, Jack turns on her. His eyes the color of crimson as true anger flows through his body.

"That's none of your damn business you **egotistical**, **frigid, can't take a hint, ****BITCH**!"

The uncensored outburst from Jack Spicer has everyone shocked into silence as they stare at the teen. His pale body is practically shaking with anger and rage towards Wuya that has pent-up for the last five years. As he continues to talk, the teen points at the now-spilled goblet of the Di Xiao Long soup - rendering the contents useless.

"If you and that legume seriously thought that I was just going to sit back and let you two force that shit potion down Chase's throat, then you're both as stupid as you look!"

"**How DARE you talk to me like that you sorry excuse of a-"**

" 'HOW DARE I?!' " -interupts Jack, who is livid with anger as he glares at Wuya. "**Who the **_**fuck**_** gave you the authority to order me around?!** If it wasn't for me you'd still be spending your days trapped in some moldy, old puzzle box! You're nothing but a **GLORIFIED LEECH!** Hell, I bet you didn't even get your powers back yourself - Hannibal probably gave them to you! What'd you give him, the last pathetic piece of your pride when you begged for them back on your hands and knees?!"

Too angry to speak, the witch decides to teach Jack (now completely different from the preteen she met a few years ago) a lesson with her returned magic. Using her hands, she directs a wave of energy that sends Jack and Kimiko flying who, due to their ordeal, are exhausted and in no condition to fight. Acting fast, Raimundo uses his element to cushion their fall and land them close to the other monks.

Enraged by Wuya's pure audacity and stupidity to attack his mate in his presence, Chase instantaneously transforms into his draconic form. The warlord's lean, muscled body contorts and stretches into the familiar form of a reptile. Hard muscle shifts under the green scales that now cover his entire body and a long tail swishes dangerously. Taking the time to make sure that Jack is being taken care of, Chase then turns and bounds off. The deadly reptile charges towards Wuya and Hannibal - finally able to unleash his wrath on crushing bone, ripping flesh, and spilling blood.

Seeing the warlord's reaction, the Xiaolin dragons move to help the former monk only to be stopped by a pale hand.

"If I were you guys, I'd stay out of his way."

As the goth speaks, sounds of the Heylin battle behind them can be heard. Occasionally the ground shakes with various magical attacks and spells.

"I've never seen Chase this mad before. . . if you interfere, he might attack you, too."

"Really?"-questions Omi.

"Well yeah, whaddya expect? Wuya tried to take his powers away, I'd be pissed off too!"

At that comment, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and even Omi stare at the teen genius with various looks of disbelief and shock.

"I really don't get how someone who can build robots from scratch and has memorized the entire periodic table of elements can be so clueless." -comments the female computer hacker.

" . . .There's no need for insults, Kimiko-"

"Jack, Chase is so angry because Wuya and Hannibal tried to take away **YOU**, not his powers." -supplies Raimundo.

Taking a moment to ponder this, ruby eyes widen at they realize what the monks are saying. In the background, Hannibal's blood-curdling scream cuts through the silence of the abandoned temple. The monks cringe at the sight before them of Chase taking his rage out on the other Heylin. Clay puts his hand over Omi's eyes to preserve the water monk's innocence. However, one pair of ruby eyes watch the battle, with newfound awe of the dragon lord's raw power and rage.

TO BE CONTINUED

**WOW, this is a LONG chapter and I got kind of dark in it too. Although writing a pissed-off Jack Spicer is now one of my favorite things to do.**

**Quick notes**

**(I actually looked up the meanings of the soup names, although I'm still not sure these are 100% accurate):**

**Lao Mang Long soup (turned Chase Young into the Immortal Heylin Dragon Prince of Darkness we all know and love. It is now used by Chase to stay immortal and maintain his human form.) **

**Lao - can refer to man**

**Long - can mean dragon (in the case of an imperial surname)**

**Di Xiao Long soup (created by me for the purpose of this fic. It's pretty much the antidote to the Lao Mang Long soup)**

**Di Xiao- means to counteract**

**Long - can mean dragon (in the case of an imperial surname)**

**Next Chapter is the last, will Jack ever tell his parents the truth?**

**ANYWAYS, you know the deal. Please leave a comment and/or creative criticism and visit the sites below to sign the petitions!**

**To put seasons 2 and 3 on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n /**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon series around, LATER DAYS!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


	6. Sorting Everything Out

**MEET THE SPICERS**

**Chapter 6, the long- awaited last chapter. . . the main reason this story is rated M.**

**BIG THANKS to everyone that has read and reviewed this story! I really appreciate the feedback and I'm glad you all have enjoyed my work!**

**Although there may be some references, this isn't a sequel to my first story **_**I Didn't Know Jack Had A Cat**_** . You don't have to read it to get this story-just know that: (1)Chase and Jack have been dating for a while and (2) Jack and Kimiko are on friendly terms.**

**PLOT: Having a relationship with an ancient dragon warlord may seem hard enough, but try having to explain it to your parents! What's an evil teen genius to do?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the awesome and hilarious kid's show Xiaolin Showdown(That honor belongs to Christy Hui!). Although I'm in the process of pitching my own animated show. Who knows, maybe in the future someone will be writing fanfics about it! **

**WARNING: SLASH, MALExMALE, SHONEN-AI, YAOI-whatever you wanna call it.**

**CHAPTER 6 - Sorting Everything Out**

Back at the Spicer mansion, Jack's parents and Kimiko's father await word of their children's safety. Dojo, currently draped over the Japanese man's shoulders, has taken the time to explain the entire situation. In a superficial way, the reptile had managed to explain Xiaolin Showdowns, Shen Gong Wu, and the monks- all without divulging that Jack and his 1,500 year old dragon boyfriend are evil. As the temple guardian wraps up his explanation, a blue slash of trans-dimensional magic appears and out steps the Xiaolin monks, Chase Young , and Jack Spicer. As they get up to greet them, Dojo takes it upon himself to explain their sudden appearance.

"See those claws on Omi's hand? Those are Shen Gong Wu called the Golden Tiger Claws, they can transport you anywhere you want to go."

Ignoring the small dragon, Mrs. Spicer immediately goes to hug her son, practically suffocating him in the process. Kimiko is similarly embraced by her own father as her friends and Chase watch the familial scenes before them.

"Thank you for returning our children." Mr. Spicer states to the onlookers.

"You don't have to thank us."-offers Raimundo.

"Of course we do!" -begins . "You saved both our son and his girlfriend."

At those words, identical sour looks appear on both faces of Raimundo and Chase. Noticing that, Jack realizes it about time he set everything straight. After the recent events, he no longer cared what anyone thought of his relationship with the dragon lord - not even his own parents.

"Mom, Kimiko isn't my girlfriend. She never was."

Confused by this, Andrea Spicer turns to Kimiko for confirmation. Wary of the reaction, the Japanese teen nods her head in agreement.

"Jack's telling the truth, Mrs. Spicer. I'm actually dating Raimundo."

"I don't understand Jack, why did you lie to us?"

Before answering his mother's question, Jack takes a deep breath and prepares to finally tell the truth.

"Well, when you guys come home, you always try to match me up with the spoiled daughters of one of Dad's friends. So, to get you guys off my back, I asked Kimiko to pose as my girlfriend."

"Jack,"-begins his mother. "I'm sorry if I ever went overboard, I just wanted you to find someone and be happy."

"Well, the thing is I kinda, already have."

"Really! We'd love to meet her son." -offers Jack's dad as he wraps an arm around his wife.

"You already have," -begin Jack as the apprehension builds up in his stomach. "For the last five months, I've been dating Chase."

As he finishes talking, an awkward smile appears on his face while moving closer to the Heylin prince. The entire room falls silent as Jack's parents process what their son just told him. Recovering from the shock of the news, they look from Jack to Chase and then back to Jack. Looking at the hopeful expression in her son's ruby eyes, Andrea Spicer smiles.

"Jack, that's great!"

"It is?"- questions the young genius, completely confused for the first time in years.

"Yes, you are our son. If you're happy, then your mother and I are happy for you." -states James Spicer, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, you guys are so much cooler than I give you credit for!" -exclaims Jack as he hugs both his parents.

"Well, it would've been nice to have grandchildren to spoil . . ." - Mrs. Spicer muses out loud as the teen rolls his eyes.

As the Spicers talk to Jack and Chase, Omi turns to Kimiko who is leaning on Raimundo. The earlier fight has taken an obvious toll on her, the fire monk can barely keep her eyes open.

"Kimiko, why are you more tired than Jack?" -questions Omi.

"Isn't it obvious? -responds Raimundo as he tightens his hold on her. "Kimiko probably stayed up all night to keep an eye on Jack after that blow to the head."

Blue eyes look up at him, their owner surprised and slightly annoyed he knows her so well.

"That does sound like my daughter."-supplies Mr. Tohomiko with an understanding smile. "Raimundo I suggest you all return to the temple and get some rest. Kimiko isn't the only one that looks exhausted."

"That sounds great to me, c'mon Dojo." -chimes in Clay as the green dragon slithers up his arm.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" -shouts Omi as he slashes the ancient artifact, catching the attention of Chase and the Spicer family.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Spicer." -remarks Kimiko as she and the others waves goodbye. "We'll see you later Jack and Chase!"

"Yeah, we'll wipe the floor with you at the next showdown!"-replies Jack as he waves back.

With that, the monks, Mr. Tohomiko, and Dojo disappear into the swirl of magic transporting them back to the Xiaolin Temple. Once they leave, Jack and Chase turn back to the Spicers.

"Jack, we should take our leave as well."

"I guess you're right."-replies the genius.

Before he leaves, his mother comes up to hug the pale teen again and whispers something into his ear he'll never forget.

"_I couldn't be prouder of you, Jack! I can't wait to brag about my adorable son that scored such a hottie as a boyfriend . . . I bet he's great in the sa-"_

"**MOM!"** -interrupts Jack, his beet red face, rivaling his own hair.

Mrs. Spicer simply giggles like a schoolgirl at her son's reaction - making it fairly obvious that Jack inherited his silliness from his mother. Leaving both Chase and Jack's father to watch the two's antics with matching looks of confusion. As he recovers from his embarrassment, the flushed youth quickly leads his boyfriend out of the door before his mother says anything else.

"Don't be a stranger Chase, I want to show you off to Jack's aunt and grandmother!"

_Too Late._

As the Heylin couple leave the Spicer grounds, all they hear is Andrea Spicer laughing at all the future fun she was going to have at her son's expense.

_----------------------------------------------_

As Chase and his newly-returned apprentice enter the citadel, he is greeted by Nanali -one of the dragon's most trusted felines. Jack is greeted, tackled to be more accurate, by the four young cubs that treat him like their elder brother. As the teen is overwhelmed by purring felines, a feeling of relief washes over the immortal lord.

"Man, I really need to start naming these guys . . ." -Jack ponders aloud, scratching one cub behind it's ear.

"Whatever you choose will be more than suitable."

Something in the dragon's voice causes the tech wiz to stand up and look at it's owner. On the warlord's face is an unreadable expression as amber eyes stare into crimson ones. The young genius is unnerved by it, but decidedly not in a bad way. If Jack could describe it, Chase looked as if he just had a life-changing epiphany . . . a swift spiritual kick to the head that alters your realty forever - _shockabuku. _Yeah, that's the word.

Sensing the changing mood between her master and his mate, Nanali ushers the brood of cubs to another area of the lair.

"Are you okay Chase?"

"I'm fine. Today simply brought something to my attention."

"What?"

In response to his question, a gloved hand travels up a pale cheek and into fiery red hair. Knowing how much Jack enjoys having his scalp massaged, strong fingers begin their work. As if on cue, the teen leans into the attention as his eyes close and a content sigh escapes his lips.

"Jack, you have more than exceeded my expectations as my apprentice."

At Chase's praise, the evil genius blushes, still enjoying the affectionate touches of his idol. When Jack opens his eyes he is surprised that the two are now in the master bedroom. Since dark curtains block out the midday light, soft candle light makes the large bed look particularly inviting.

"Chase?"

"Wuya has no idea of the vast complexities of my mind," replies the dark prince, completely ignoring Jack's questioning tone. "So in the future, do not let her insipid ramblings distract you. Especially when you were doing such an impressive job fighting her."

"_When did Chase see me fight Wuya?" _

As he speaks, the warlord's hands are removing the tattered remains of Jack's clothing. Ruby eyes widen slightly as pale skin is exposed to the cool air.

"However since you seem to be unaware of your value to me, I suppose I'll have to show you."

Before the young genius can question the strange behavior from the ancient warrior, his lips are drawn into a soft and loving kiss. Thrown off by this, Jack barely registers his now nude torso until a gloved hand runs up his back and brings him closer to an armored chest. Wanting to feel the hardened muscles there, nimble fingers begin to quickly remove the metal suit covering them.

When the last piece of the armor clatters to the ground, the two males press against one another as they fall to the bed. Small hands explore defined musculature as strong hands explore the supple youthful body underneath them. Chase's lips move from Jack's and trail down his throat, sucking on the sensitive flesh and tracing over bite marks from previous nights. Sharp canines graze the teen's jugular vein, a subtle reminder of the damage his lover could inflict with the slightest increase in pressure. Loving the dominant side of his dragon, Jack simply tilts his head back to expose more of his vulnerable, pale throat. To effectively keep the Heylin between his thighs, long legs wrap themselves around the older male. The eager gesture causes a grin to cross Chase's face knowing that the youth beneath him is willing and more than enthusiastic.

Trailing a warm tongue down alabaster skin, the dragon stops to tease the sensitive buds of Jack's chest. A low moan tumbles out of the teen's lips as his fingers tangle in the mane of soft black hair, returning the favor Jack received earlier. Chase makes an appreciative sound as a hand runs down his apprentice's side and begins to remove the pair of cotton boxers covering his mate's lower half. The last article of clothing hits the floor, revealing Jack's sensitive organ that's ready to be touched by the man above him.

Wasting no time, a large hand begins to fondle and stroke the teen's eager and tumescent member. The dragon's ministrations always started out slow and tortuous, as he enjoyed drawing out the desperate sounds the young genius made. Something in the tone and subtle pleading in the youth's voice when he was aroused, awakened a primal part of Chase's personality.

"Mnngrgmmm." whimpers Jack as he moves his hips trying to speed up the pace.

**That was it.**

Staring down at the pale and trembling body beneath him, gold eyes take in the sight before him - one to be seen by his eyes only if he had anything to say about it. A sheer layer of sweat had appeared on the albino's skin, reflecting the candlelight around him and producing a soft, glowing effect. If Chase had known that the form of Jack Spicer practically pawing at him, ruby eyes glazed over with lust as matching hair sticks to his brow, was so erotic . . .

He would have bedded the teen as soon as he met him.

"Ch-Chase, what's wrong?"

Jack's strained question snaps the immortal out of his silent reverie. A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as his attention returns to his mate.

"Nothing."

With those words, the dark prince leans forward, letting ink black hair fall and form a curtain around them - increasing the intimacy already between the couple. A large hand increases it's pace causing Jack to arch his back and finally find release. Panting and shuddering as his orgasm rips through his body, the goth clings to broad shoulders for stability. Chase's lips claim the teen's pleasure-drenched screams as a prize, swallowing them before they even leave their owner's throat.

As Jack re-opens his eyes, he is greeted by one of the most erotic sights on the planet. The all-powerful dragon lord is licking the milky-white release from his fingers. Seeing the shocked expression on the albino's face, the dragon turns to him and smirks.

"There was no use wasting it."

Just seeing the sight above him is enough to re-energize evil genius, as a pale hand begins to pet Chase through the thin material of his pants. The heat and pulse of the strained member alone excites and entrances the teen. His ministrations are rewarded when a deep growl emanates from the dragon's throat. Smirking, the apprentice kisses his way from the dragon's lips to the shell of his ear.

"It's your turn."

As much as Chase loved the submissiveness he received from his mate, the dragon did enjoy when Jack took the initiative. The first time they had coupled, the boy had been nervous and compliant - not wanting to do anything to displease his idol. But slowly, the youth became a more active participant in their _activities_, proving to be quite a creative player.

Pale fingers ghost over the sharp hip bones and past the fine hairs that lead to the dragon's hardened length. The other hand is absently traveling up and down the sculpted abs and chest of the man above him. Once the hand slips into the cloth of Chase's pants, Jack slowly caresses the shaft and sack- his soft palm gently squeezing and pumping the heated flesh. As the elder supports his weight over the young villain, his eyes drift shut from the building pleasure in his loins. The delicious torture almost causes the reptile to rut mercilessly into the creature beneath him as an inhuman growl escapes his throat.

**ALMOST.**

Even after hearing the deep masculine and ominous sound, Jack is surprised when a large hand pin his wrists above his head. His milky thighs resting on Chase's hips leave him completely exposed to the lusting dragon above him. Instinctively, the goth begins to squirm but quickly stops when two aristocratic fingers are placed on his lips. Heeding the silent order, a pink tongue begins to enthusiastically wet the digits. The action reminding the warlord of his mate's other talents. . .

**But, that'll have to wait until another time.**

When his fingers are sufficiently lubricated, the Heylin prince removes them and begins to tease the taut muscles that encircle his mate's entrance. He slips a finger inside the warm passage causing Jack to gasp at the invading, yet pleasurable, feeling. A second digit makes the teen whimper in anticipation. As Chase stretches the now pliable entrance, the teen begins to roll his hips wantonly making the probing fingers stroke a certain spot that makes his toes curl. Even though he was quite enjoying the sight before him, aristocratic fingers are removed from the well-prepared opening. A protesting sigh is quickly replaced by a surprised gasp when the warm hardness of the warlord is pressed to his most intimate place. Still unable to use his hands, Jack's thighs squeeze around the dominant male. The wordless action telling his mate that he's more than ready.

Using one hand to hold his submissive partner and the other to stroke a pale thigh, Chase sheaths himself in the loving embrace. The youth's warm and tight passage making it extremely difficult for the dragon to keep still despite his primal instincts to fuck the teen senseless. After taking a few breaths, Jack adjusts to the thick and pulsating organ within him. His lover stretching his inner muscles in a way that he wouldn't give up for all the Shen Gong Wu in the Universe.

Seeing the elated expression on the pale yet flushed face, the Heylin lord pulls out only to thrust back into the welcoming warmth. The age-old rhythm between their bodies gives the youth the need to embrace the god above him. The teen salaciously rolls his hips to distract his mate long enough to slip his hands out of the strong hand trapping them. By this point, the evil genius' mind has been reduced to it's basic functions - which meant that he was thinking with his _other_ brain.

**And it wanted release, NOW.**

The goth emits a purring sound as he arches into Chase, allowing the man to plunge deeper into him. Pleased by the action, the dragon changes his thrusts into long strokes that tantalizingly rub Jack's prostate with every movement of his hips. Overwhelmed with pleasure, the teen begins to feel the familiar tightening of his loins. A hand reaches between the two sweat-covered bodies and strokes the youth's member, urging the younger male's release. Strong, pale fingers dig into broad shoulders as he prepares for the wave of pleasure, moaning in ecstasy as it finally breaks.

"Ahh . . . MMMmm Ch-Chase!"

As the warlord's name pours out of his mouth, his own organ releases it's pent up load. The warm, pearly-white substance sticking to chiseled abs and a taut alabaster stomach. The contracting muscles of Jack's passage quickly spur the other Heylin's release as strong hands latch onto slim hips. Holding the youth in place, the dark prince is milked of his load as a powerful orgasm rips through his body. He thrusts into his mate and rides out the waves of pleasure, his seed overflowing and staining the sheets beneath them. Panting, the larger male props himself on his elbows, not wanting to crush his smaller mate with his weight. The young villain is obviously spent, but that doesn't stop him from lovingly moving strands of dark hair out of half-lidded gold eyes.

"It's okay."-reassures Jack, a soft smile on his face. "You deserve it."

Chase allows thin arms to pull him close, resting his head on the pale chest as he listens to the steadying heartbeat. The dragon adjust his body so that it curls protectively around the teenager and pale fingers begin to untangle long strands of dark hair. Lying there, the immortal finally relaxes. Absent-mindedly appreciating how caring his apprentice's touches always were, an earlier thought crosses his mind.

"Jack,"

"Hmm?"

"I do not consider you a worm, or any other invertebrate, for that matter."

Chase's comment causes red eyes to widen in confusion, then Wuya's earlier taunting comes back to his mind. Realizing that the ancient warrior is trying to comfort him, all of Jack's doubts and misgivings fade as a genuine smile appears on the teen's face.

"Although, your flexibility sometimes make me wonder if you have a skeletal system at all."

The joke makes the evil teen chuckle into Chase's hair.

"Chase, you made a joke just to cheer me up?" -the teen returns humorously. "Jeez, you must really love me."

Suddenly the dragon lord raises himself up to stare right into the young genius' eyes. A completely serious expression is etched into his features. Although, contrasted with his current case of bed head, it makes the evil mastermind look rather cute.

"You say that as if you were actually unaware of that."

"W-well," -begins the now-nervous youth. "You've never said it, so how would I know?"

" . . . "

"What? It's not as if you are the most emotionally available person in the world you know! I mean, I know you're not the type to **be** emotionally available or anything, but- "

"I love you. Do not let anyone tell you my feelings are otherwise."

Although the admission came out as more of a command then a romantic affirmation, Jack is happy none-the-less. Staring into the mesmerizing liquid gold of the dragon lord eyes, the teen sees complete honesty reflected in them.

"O-Okay"

"Good," - begins the exhausted dragon. "now get some sleep."

With that, the tired warlord places his head back on Jack's chest, the young heartbeat easing him into a peaceful slumber.

"Chase?"

"Hmm."

"I love you, too."

"Hmph . . . I know, Spicer."

Letting his eyes drift shut, the immortal indulges in sleep. The dragon exhausted from the recent events and content in the knowledge that his mate was back where he belonged. And all he had to do was defeat an army of stone warriors, team up with Xiaolin monks, rip apart a legume and a heylin hag, and meet Jack's parents.

All in all, not a bad way to spend the weekend.

THE END

**Whew, these chaptered stories are harder than they look, but are a blast to write!**

**Authors Notes:**

**I'm sure you could all tell, but this was my first "citrus" story, so I'd really appreciate some feedback! Sorry I waited until the end, but I think it was worth it instead of rushing the X-rated action.**

**BTW, In this chapter, Jack's mom is based alittle off my own mother.**

**SHOCKABUKU - a reference from one of my favorite movies, Grosse Pointe Blank (starring John Cusack, Minnie Driver, Dan Aykroyd and Jeremy Piven to name a few) that's about a hitman that returns to his hometown for a high school reunion.(There's also a tiny ode to 10 Things I Hate About You - my favorite 90s high school movie)**

**Thanks again to all the readers, your support is what get these stories written! **

**ANYWAYS, you know the deal. Please leave a comment and/or creative criticism and visit the sites below to sign the petitions!**

**To put seasons 2 and 3 on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n /**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon series around, LATER DAYS!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


End file.
